


I want to show you my paradise

by mihaeco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaeco/pseuds/mihaeco
Summary: It has been some years since I have been last here. Working, getting by, enjoying the sun, playing beach volleyball and my unexpected meeting with Oikawa.It truly was a magnificent time. But... something was missing. Or better said somebody...You.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	I want to show you my paradise

"Hey, sunshine...", a small and gentle whisper that was destined just for one person. 

"..."

"Wake up Hinata!"

"..."

"OI HINATA, WAKE UP! THE PLANE HAS LANDED"

"GWAAARGH-,;; KAGEYAMA, YOU COULD HAVE JUST TAPPED MY SHOULDER"

"I- ... *sigh* nevermind, let's just get up and collect our luggage", as Kageyama said that I have felt a tension arise in my heart.

We are finally here. Together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After leaving our stuff at our hotel room I decided to grab Kageyama's hand and take him to all the places I've treasured. My sudden firm grasp surely caught him off guard judging by his blushy cheeks; his wide and pure eyes...; his incredibly fluffy hair...;... him.

"Uh Hinata, for how long do you plan for us to stay in the middle of the hallway while you hold my hand and stare at my face?", Kageyama slyly said, giving me the biggest smug.

M-maybe I am the one being caught off guard...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This day has been going on better than I could have ever imagined.

We have been walking through the city, holding hands the whole time (even though the sun almost melted us into one entity) and eating some delicious street food. 

By the time we got to the beach it was late afternoon.  
Kageyama has been yawning for a while already and I asked him if he wanted to go back to the hotel because he seemed tired after our very long first day of our trip.  
I mean, even I am drained after this whole ordeal.

Surprisingly, Kageyama declined and just said, "Well, if we have already gotten this far, why don't we just take a break here before getting back? Why not enjoy the last hours of sun here?"

Before he even finished saying that last part he took of his shirt (DAMN; I know I know I have seen the perfect body of his a thousand times but D A M N, everytime I see his defined abs I want to touch him even more), looked for a free spot and played down. 

He looked up at me, smiled and waved me to come to him and lay next to him.  
I really hope that my face is burning up because of a sunburn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really don't know what is stronger.  
The heat from the sun or the heat in my heart that incites whenever I look into the face of the love of my life next to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time has passed by.  
The beach got emptier by the minute.  
The breeze got colder.  
The sun has begun to exchange places with the moon.

But we stayed.  
For us the sun was still there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to be even closer. I have slung my arm around Kageyama's neck and I felt his hand going through my hair, as gentle as a flower dancing in the wind. 

I imagine the sunset on our first evening together in Rio must have been beautiful.

Why imagine? Because I was too busy gazing into eyes of my everything, my paradise.

Our soft embrace, tinted by the last rays of sun, turned into a glowing kiss accompanied by the night sky and the stars.

"I love you, my sunshine"

"I love you, too"

**Author's Note:**

> So uh hi!!  
> I hope you liked this, this is my very first time writing something so please be kind;;
> 
> If you are wondering how this continues, they eventually pack up and go back to the hotel because it got too cold lmao.
> 
> And maybe they do some other kind of action in their room. Who knows lmao.


End file.
